Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 is an upcoming racing game in development for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the ninth installment of the Mario Kart series overall, the seventh in the main series (hence the game's title), and the third on a handheld console. The game's release date is scheduled for December 2011 for Japan, Europe, Australia, and North America. In the game, players will be able to exchange Ghost Data and play online in multiplayer mode. Nintendo has confirmed that this game will bring "a bunch of new elements" to the Mario Kart series. Playable Characters In Mario Kart 7, a handful of returning characters will be playable as well as a few newcomers. Here is who you start off with: Starting Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Toad *Koopa Troopa Note: In Download Play other players will play as Shy Guys. They are not able to customize karts. Unlockable Characters Five unlockable characters are returning from Mario Kart Wii and there are also four newcomers. *Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Shy Guy *Metal Mario *Lakitu (with a red shell) *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Mii Unlocking Criteria Criterion *Daisy: Win 150cc Mushroom Cup *Wario: Win 150cc Flower Cup *Rosalina: Win 150cc Star Cup *Metal Mario: Win 150cc Special Cup *Shy Guy: Win 150cc Shell Cup *Honey Queen: Win 150cc Banana Cup *Wiggler: Win 150cc Leaf Cup *Lakitu: Win 150cc Lightning Cup *Mii: Win all cups on any cc. Other Characters These are characters that appear in the audience or as obstacles. *Grand Goomba *Swooper *Miis *Tiki Goons *Screaming Pillars *Cheep Cheeps *Clams *Banzai Bills *Lakitu *Stingbys *Thwomps *Sidesteppers *Snowman *Giant Wigglers *Toads *Shy Guys *Goombas Items Mario Kart 7 features three new items – the Fire Flower, the Super Leaf, and the Lucky 7. Many classic items also make a return in Mario Kart 7. The Thunder Cloud, POW Block, and Mega Mushroom, introduced in Mario Kart Wii are absent from the game. The Fake Item Box, from previous installments is also absent. Similar to its predecessors, players receive items by driving trough an Item Box found on courses. When players drive through an Item Box, the Item Roulette will select an item. In Mario Kart 7, Coins can be found on the track. Players can collect the coins by driving through them. Picking up a coin increases a player's top speed. If players collect ten coins, their kart is at maximum speed. Players lose coins if they get hit by an item. Collecting a certain amount of coins on various tracks unlocks vehicle parts to select them in the vehicle's customization menu. Returning Items *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Banana Peel *Triple Banana Peels *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Blooper *Lightning *Spiny Shell *Golden Mushroom *Bullet Bill New Items *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Lucky 7 Courses and Cups Mario Kart 7 will feature 32 courses that include sixteen new courses and sixteen Retro courses. It will also feature three new battle stages, and three Retro ones. Mario Kart 7 makes a feature of some race courses that do not form a loop to complete a lap. These courses are Wuhu Island Loop, Wuhu Mountain Loop and Rainbow Road. Instead of a single finish line, these courses have three lines that divide the tracks in three sections and indicate the player that a lap has been completed showing asterisks rather than numbers. Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep Cheep Lagoon *Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup *Wuhu Island Loop *Mario Circuit *Music Park *Rock Rock Mountain Star Cup *Piranha Plant Slide *Wario Shipyard *Neo Bowser City *Wuhu Mountain Loop Special Cup *DK Jungle *Rosalina's Ice World *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *N64 Luigi Raceway *GBA Bowser Castle 1 *Wii Mushroom Gorge *DS Luigi's Mansion Banana Cup *N64 Koopa Troopa Beach *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *Wii Coconut Mall *DS Waluigi Pinball Leaf Cup *N64 Kalamari Desert *DS DK Pass *GCN Daisy Cruiser *WII Maple Treeway Lightning Cup *WII Koopa Cape *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *DS Airship Fortress *SNES Rainbow Road Kart Customization Mario Kart 7 introduces the option to personalize the player's vehicle before getting to the race. The player can select the body, the wheels, and the glider to build the desired kart. By collecting many Coins from the races in Grand Prix mode, the player can unlock a new body, wheel, or glider to use. It is possible to acquire ten coins in a race. As the user chooses the parts, the stats may vary, regarding to the parts' combination and that the vehicle works better in particular situations. The resulting type of vehicle can be described in this way in general: *A speedy Kart = great speed, moderate weight, humble acceleration and poor off-road and handling. *A robust Kart = low speed, off-road, great acceleration and handling in contrast with a very low weight. *A heavyweight Kart + great speed = off-road and weight, but very poor acceleration and handling. *A lightweight Kart + mild speed = low weight, good off-road and handling, and great acceleration. Refrences to Other Games *Super Mario Bros.: The Fire Flower appears for the first time as a usable item that throws fireballs. The layout from the course, Piranha Plant Slide, greatly resemble the tile sprites from this game but with a more modern look. *Super Mario Bros. 2: The Shy Guy Bazaar course makes references to the elements from this game such as the addition of Magic Carpets (being ridden by Shy Guys) and vases in their original color schemes. *Super Mario Bros. 3: The Super Leaf appears as an item. *Super Mario Kart: The Pipe Frame returns in this game. *Mario Kart 64: Some musical pieces are remixes from this game such as the main title screen, the results screen and Rainbow Road. A segment of the theme for the course Toad's Turnpike can be heard on the newer course Neo Bowser City. Also, this is the second game the Pipe Frame comes from. *Mario Kart: Super Circuit: This is the third game the Pipe Frame comes from. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Part of its Rainbow Road theme can be heard on this game's Rainbow Road. Also, part of its Bowser's Castle theme can be heard in the new Bowser's Castle. The Barrel Train returns in this game and the Tiny Tug somewhat resembles Daisy Cruiser and the Goo Goo Buggy. *Mario Kart Arcade GP: The way that Coins give the kart a small boost upon being collected originated from this game. *Mario Kart DS: The Egg 1 and B Dasher return from this game. *Mario Kart Wii: Most of the gameplay in Mario Kart 7 is based off of this game. The first part of the Award Ceremony fanfare music is from this said installment as well. Minecarts from Wario's Gold Mine can be seen on Wario Shipyard. *Super Mario Galaxy: The Comet Observatory appears in the background in the course, Rosalina's Ice World. A part of Space Junk Galaxy's Music is also remixed in the course. Also, Rosalina and Honey Queen, both debuting in Super Mario Galaxy, are playable characters in Mario Kart 7. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tiki Goons and Screaming Pillars return in this game. DK Jungle is also based on this game. *Super Mario 3D Land: The new look for the Super Leaf, introduced in this game, is reused. it is also used for the logo for the Leaf Cup. Also, the cardboard cut-out Goombas reappear in Piranha Plant Slide.